Forever Dawn
by Kairi-97
Summary: Set in a peaceful universe, Bella along with her best friend, brother and his friends set out on the biggest road trip. Throughout their journey friendships grow and love blossoms. But conflict arises as they start to meet new people. Will their friendship and love be strong to hold them together? Or will relationships and friendships end in absolute turmoil?


So this fanfic is created by me and my friend, Lea who just finished FFXV (finally!). We were talking about OCs and I decided to include hers in my canon FFXV. But then we got an idea to do a non-canon AU. My friend came up with the name idea which I'm absolutely in love with. It's called the Forever Dawn AU, don't take it too literally. This is a universe where there is no war, the Empire's Military doesn't really exist, the Ring of Lucii and Crystal doesn't exist, Daemons don't exist, the Starscourge doesn't exist either and Ardyn ain't a bad guy he's just one of those groovy uncles. The story is focused on the chocobros who are going on a road trip to Tenebrae to celebrate the Princess's birthday and for Noct to meet his crush. Our OCs will join them, mine is Bella Lucis Caelum and hers is Wren. We're both gonna work on this story so we hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Forever Dawn**

Name: Bellatrix Lucis Caelum or "Bella"

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Snowy skin, oval shaped face, high cheekbones, chiselled jawline, arched eyebrows, sharp almond shaped light green eyes, freckles, long thick eyelashes, small button nose, rosy full lips and rosy cheeks, extremely dark brown straight hair up to her hips, middle parting bangs and hourglass figure.

Family: Regis Lucis Caelum (father, 50), Aulea Lucis Caelum (mother, deceased), Cor Leonis (Godfather, 45), Noctis Lucis Caelum (brother, 20), Cassia Lucia Caelum (paternal auntie, 50) and Ardyn Lucis Caelum (distant uncle)

* * *

Name: Wren Asteria

Age: 22

Height: 5ft 8in

Appearance: Fair skin, round face, chiselled jawline, arched eyebrows, almond shaped forest green eyes, freckled cheeks, long eyelashes, rosy full lips, straight jet black hair up to her collarbone, side fringe and slim body.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bellatrix Lucis Caelum sat in front of her mirror as her best friend Wren brushed her hair. The young woman was the youngest child and only daughter of King Regis and the late Queen Aulea. She was a beautiful Princess who inherited most of her features from her father but only some features from her late mother. People around the Palace would tell her that she looked more like her father than her mother but she reminded her father more of his late queen than himself.

No one thought about comparing the Princess to her brother because she was indeed her own person. She was still as innocent as she was when she was younger as well as kind and extremely loving. The people of the Lucis adored her because through their eyes she was the crown jewel of Lucis and Insomnia.

Bella was also well behaved because unlike her brother, she went to a private school, because her father was protective of her. However the Princess found it difficult to make any true friends, as the girls around her were either jealous of her and picked on her or pretended to like her since they wanted to be popular. That was until a 10 year old Bella met Wren when she was working for her parent's restaurant. The two hit it off really quickly with the Princess visiting the restaurant everyday so she could meet with her best friend. Wren taught her that it was okay to not have so many friends because just having one true friend was enough. Not only was Wren her best friend but she was also her bodyguard.

It had been exactly 8 years since she met Wren. The young Princess had turned 18 a day ago and had so much planned. She, Wren along with her brother and his friends were gonna go on a huge road trip from Insomnia all the way to Tenebrae in honour of the Princess's coming of age and because Noctis wanted to meet his childhood crush, the Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The young Princess also longed to see the city of Gralea for the first time.

She was excited, a road trip with all the people she loved spending time with. Wren, Noctis, Iggy, Prompto and her crush; Gladiolus. Since she was 10, she always had a crush on him. He was a sweet person with a loving and kind heart, not to mention extremely handsome. Only Wren, Regis, Cassia, Clarus, Ardyn, Cor and Prompto knew of this and now Ignis knew too. The more she hung out with Noctis the more he spent time with her too. But she was too afraid to tell him she liked him, because of her innocent and shy demeanour, fear her brother would be angry and that it would ruin so many friendships. According to her, she wasn't good enough for him. She was too pure and innocent and he was most likely interested in more confident and wild girls.

"Are you thinking of him?" Wren smirked as she placed the hair brush down. Bella gasped quietly as her pale cheeks turned a faint red.

"I'm not thinking of Gladio." She blatantly lied and Wren chuckled at this.

"I didn't even say his name." Her best friend poked her cheek as Bella stood up. "Anyway, are you sure you want to wear that?"

Bella was wearing black long sleeved top, burgundy wine high waisted a-line skirt which ended at her lower thigh, black floral tights and burgundy heels. Her makeup consisted of some mascara and burgundy lipstick. She wore a silver and gold bracelet with 18 charms, one from each birthday from Cor, silver stud earrings and a beautiful natural AAA red hot topaz and white sapphire pendant necklace. The necklace was something she vowed she would wear every day like the bracelet. It was a gift from Gladio on her 18th birthday and was one of her most treasured gifts.

"Is there something wrong with the outfit?" She did a little twirl and her bodyguard's eyes sparkled; oh the Six, she was too precious.

"No, it's really pretty but…you wanna impress Gladio don't you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You want his eyes on you only?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You want his attention?"

"Yes?"

"You want to be the only woman in his life?" Wren placed her hands on the Princess's shoulders.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed.

"Then you gotta, gotta, gotta try to do that! Wear something a little, revealing and teasing." Bella's eyes widened as she stepped back with a red face.

"W-what?! No way! Besides I don't have anything like that in my closet." The Princess pouted and Wren just rolled her eyes with a huff.

"You're absolutely hopeless. We're going shopping for the road trip today anyway." She stated.

Bella had just noticed Wren's outfit even though the dark haired woman had been with her for an hour now. Her best friend was wearing a white crop top, a red and black open plaid long sleeved shirt, black cropped jeans with a few rips here and there and white trainers. Her hair was tied up in a high bun too. She wore some mascara, a bit of eyeliner and red lipstick. She had a black choker with a fire pendant on too.

"You're wearing something a little revealing too…Are you trying to impress someone?" Bella tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked at her best friend innocently.

"W-what? Come on, get serious Bella! As if I would need to impress anyone!" She laughed whilst blushing. The Princess noticed her best friend's nervous demeanour. "Now let's go. The King said he wanted to see you outside at 11am sharp. Come on."

Bella grabbed her black handbag and they both left the Princess's bedroom. They took the elevator down to the Main lobby and exited the building. They met up with Prompto, Gladio and Ignis who were waiting for Noctis.

When Gladio's eyes fell on her, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He gulped and for some reason he felt hot. His palms were sweaty and his cheeks were warm as the hair at the back of his neck raised up. He had these shivers going up and down his spine; the good kind though. She really was different compared to the other women he had flirted or went on dates with. Bella looked up at him with a sweet smile and a little wave. With her existing the way she is, he couldn't help but have a small crush on her unknowingly.

Wren caught Ignis's smile and gaze on her which made her completely flustered. She smiled back at him nervously with a thumbs up and a small giggle. No one knew she was in love with Ignis, not even a soul. Her cheeks turned a faint red and felt breathless by his very perfect existence.

"Hey girls!" Prompto waved cheerfully.

"Hey Prompto. What are you guys doing here?" Wren asked curiously.

"We're waiting for Noct." Gladio answered. "He ain't picking up his phone." Bella's eyebrows furrowed together at this.

"He's asleep." She stated and they looked at her.

"Are you serious?!" Prompto huffed.

"Yeah Sleeping Beauty is still asleep." Wren added. "Boy does his royal ass love his sleep?"

"I'm awake!" They heard the Prince's groggy voice and turned around to see him walking down the stairs with his father by his side. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio bowed as Wren did a little curtsey and her legs wobbled when she tried to do so.

"It's alright kids." Regis raised his hand and they stood up.

"Why is everyone dressed up?" Noct asked yawning. The Prince was wearing his pyjamas, a white tank top, black pyjama trousers and white flip flops.

"You forgot we're going to go clothes shopping for the road trip? Seriously dude?" Prompto questioned, Gladio face palmed and Ignis just shook his head.

"Crap, I knew I had something planned today." He mumbled.

"Even Dad can remember more stuff than you do." Bella crossed her arms.

"I'm sleepy, what do you expect?" He shrugged.

"Nice to meet you Sleepy, I'm King Regis." Regis grinned. Noctis and Bella just huffed whilst covering their faces ashamed of their father's joke. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis just looked away embarrassed. However, Wren just howled in laughter; she loved the King's dad jokes.

"Wren, what the hell." Bella murmured. "Stop please, now he think his jokes are funny."

"But his jokes ARE funny!" Wren replied with enthusiasm.

"See Wren thinks I'm funny." The King stated.

"Look what you did." Noctis huffed.

"Anyway, my little Princess. Remember I told you I wanted to give you your surprise gift today?" Regis smiled at his daughter.

"Dad, don't tell me you went out and got an expensive gift? There's really no need." She stated.

"Nonsense, it's your 18th birthday. You're finally an adult! And my Princess deserves something special for her birthday. Look." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. They all did so too and then they heard a sound.

They all saw a black car drive into the huge driveway. It was a black Audi R8 and had traditional pattern of the Oracle clan and Lucis emblem wheels. The 4 civilians' jaws dropped at the sight of the car and the Prince was frozen at the sight of such an amazing and beautiful car. Regis was holding in his excitement for his daughter's reaction.

Bella stood there as she gasped and covered her mouth. She needed a moment to process all her emotions. Her heart was beating so fast from the excitement. Then she heard the car revving up and it echoed through the entrance of the Palace. The Princess couldn't control herself and began screaming loudly with exciting.

"OH THE SIX! IT'S A CAR! IT'S A CARRRR!" She yelled from the top of lungs.

"It's your car." Regis stated.

"IT'S MY CAR!" She shouted with happiness as she jumped excited.

"Oh I want one now." The Prince pouted whilst crossing his arms.

"Hey, you got the Regalia for your 20th." Gladio nudged him. "It's your sister's birthday, no jealous pouts." Noctis huffed whilst crossing his arms.

"Dad…" The Princess turned to her father and smiled. "Thank you, so much."

"My Princess. I have one more gift." He stated.

"Another gift?" Noct asked. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Dad, this is enough. I promise. I don't want anything else." Bella stated and her father shook his head.

"This is not from me." He took out something from his pocket. "This is from your mother."

Regis held a black ring in his hand with had a circular design which looked like a drive wheel on a spinning wheel with what looked like someone holding the crystal. The crystal itself was something no one had ever seen. It was a bright blue stone similar to a geode with a large crack in it that exposed the crystalized sparkling core which always glowed. The ring held so much importance to Regis, it was his most valued object. When he and his dearest Aulea went on their first date in Duscae, an asteroid from the starry heaven's fell and they found a small but beautiful crystal. Prince Regis, 18 at the time, took the crystal, got it made into ring and gave it to his dearest Aulea on her 18th birthday whilst confessing his love for her.

"Dad…" Her voice was shaky and quiet as if she was about to cry. He took his hand and placed the ring on her right hand's ring finger.

"It was her last wish, for me to give this to you, on the day of your and her birthday." He smiled sadly with a tear falling down his cheek.

"Dad…" She squeaked whilst sniffling. A tear fell down her cheek as her bottom lip quivered like a child about to cry.

"No. Don't cry my little Princess." He placed his hand on her face and wiped her tear with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and patted her back. "You are the most precious gift in all of existence. Don't forget that." The others sighed sweetly at this father and daughter moment. Regis looked up at his son and with his other arm, he pulled Noctis into a hug too. "And you are a blessing sent by the Astrals themselves."

He was a bit hesitant at first but wrapped his arms around both his sister and father embracing them.

"Accident." Bella whispered.

"Hey!" Noctis pulled away from the hug and pouted.

"Bella, don't call your brother that." Regis pulled away from his daughter and frowned.

"But it's the truth." She raised her index finger up. "A Princess should always be truthful."

"A Princess should always hold her tongue." Noctis mocked her by doing the same and she stuck her tongue at him. He poked her forehead hard that she stepped back.

"Quit it!" She cried and pulled on his ear hard. He retaliated by pulling her hair and she ended up biting his hand.

They started to bicker calling each other names and were puling, pinching and biting each other. Ignis shook his head, Prompto and Wren were egging them on to fight, Gladio found their sibling fights entertaining and Regis, well Regis just sighed whilst rubbing his temples.

"You two better stop before I yell for Cor." This was something that scared them as kids but not anymore.

"Oh what is old man Cor gonna do?" Noctis asked.

"COR!" Regis called out.

The said man came out of the Audi R8 and began marching towards the bickering royals with a glare. Wren and Gladio shivered at the man, boy could he be intimidating.

"Alright you kids, stop fighting." He pulled Noctis away by his arm.

"She started it!" Noctis exclaimed.

"I'm ending it. Now hug and apologise the both of you." Cor growled.

"Yes, Cor." She smiled innocently and brightly at him.

That smile melted his stone heart as he smiled at her. They all knew that she, as well as Wren were the only ones who could make him smile. He turned to Noctis with an intimidating look and Bella looked at her brother with sticking her tongue out and smirked.

"Look at her." He pointed.

"Stop making faces at your brother, Bellatrix Lucis Caelum." Cor used her full name and she gulped.

"Yes sir." She squeaked.

"Hug it out and apologise." He ordered and Noctis squinted.

"Is that really necessary?" He noticed Bella with open arms. "No I'm not hugging you. An apology is fine but I'm not hugging."

"Noctis, hug your sister and apologise." Regis sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, gave her a 2 second hugged then pulled away.

"Anyway, you kids behave. Cor and I are going mini golfing with Clarus." The King stated. "There's something else for you in the boot, Bella. You know what to do." He winked at her and she gasped whilst getting her phone out and texting someone.

"Your Highness." Cor sighed.

"I have confidence in my daughter. Let's go." The 2 older men went back inside.

"What was that about?" Prompto asked.

"Do you guys wanna go for a spin and find out?" Bella smiled as she looked up from her phone.

"It will be a first, I am curious on how you will drive." Ignis said.

"I taught her. So she's all good!" Wren grinned.

"Well, she learnt from the best." Ignis smiled and the dark haired 22 year old blushed at this whilst looking down.

"I'll pass. I also choose life." Noct raised his hands and his little sister pouted. "I'll see you guys later." He waved as he was making his way back into the Palace.

"You better not be going back to bed." Gladio crossed his arms.

"I'm not don't worry." He shook his hand and entered the Palace entrance.

"Come on guys let's go." Bella ran to the car.

"I call passenger seat!" Wren exclaimed and Prompto pouted with a sigh.

The group got into the car with Bella in the driver's seat. Wren was in the passenger seat and Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were at the back. The Princess pulled the seatbelt over her. The car smelt like her favourite scent; vanilla and cinnamon. She ran her fingers along the steering wheel and switched on the car.

"Look, the roof can come off like the Regalia." The green eyed woman stated. "It's a nice day outside. Bella you should do it."

The youngest of the group pressed the button and the roof retracted back and she switched gears.

"Seatbelts everyone." She commanded and they put on their seatbelts. Bella exited the Palace entrance and was driving at a steady and safe speed.

"I'm impressed, Bella." Ignis smiled. "You're not even taking advantage of the fact that this is a sport car, you are driving steadily."

"Aw, can't you go a bit faster?" Prompto whined with a pout.

"We don't want to get killed before our big road trip." Wren stated.

"By the way Princess, where are you taking us?" The Princess blushed at Gladio calling her that as she kept her eyes on the road. Wren just had the cheekiest smirk on her face as she examined Bella's cute and shy reaction.

"That's for me to know and you all to find out." Bella stated.

The Princess took a route leading to an underpass the others didn't know about. They had no idea where they were or what they had in store for them.

5 minutes of going through a tunnel they had exited and entered a place they had never seen before, well except for Bella. It looked like an underground party with many cars as well as drivers and spectators. It was Wren who noticed the position of where the cars and people were and her eyes widened in realisation. As the car entered, everyone turned around and stared at the car with wonder. There were at least 300 people around ranging from 20 to 40.

Bella drove to what looked like the roads and got out of the car. She was met with a young man who looked about 21 year olds with brown thick hair tied back in a ponytail, chiselled jawline, some stubble, tanned skin, light blue eyes with a lean body who was 5ft 10in. He was wearing a white tank top and blue capris jeans and blue trainers.

"Bella, sweet ride." He glanced at the car and looked back at her with a smirk.

"Hey." Wren clicked her fingers and they both turned to her. She glared at the man with squinted and growled. "I'm her bodyguard, touch her and I'll break every bone in your body." The brunet gulped as a drop of sweat fell down his face. Bella just smiled whilst shaking her hands.

"Wren, it's okay. This is my friend Ray. My dad knows him, don't worry." She reassured her best friend but her glare never faltered.

"Anyway, Bella. Happy late Birthday." Ray looked at the others. "Am I allowed to give her a hug?"

" **NO!** " Gladio and Wren exclaimed and Bella huffed at this.

"Yes you can, don't mind them." The young woman wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him. His cheeks turned beet red as he hugged her back. But then he noticed her friends.

Prompto had his gun out trying his best to look scary, Ignis had that mom look with crossed arms, Gladio was cracking his knuckles whilst growling and Wren ran her thumb along her throat from ear to ear threateningly. The poor boy pulled her away from her quickly and smiled nervously.

"Shall we get started?" He asked.

"Hold on, I got the goods." She walked around and opened her boot. The young woman took out a black briefcase and closed the boot. She gave Ray the briefcase and got back into the car. "15k."

"Bellatrix, don't tell me." Ignis was completely right.

"Who am I driving?" Bella asked.

"YO PRINCESS!" They heard a voice yell and a car pulled up next to them. The car was a white BMW i8 and in the driver's seat was a 6ft 7in man with pale skin, no hair, a short black beard and moustache, bulky frame wearing no top under his blue sleeveless jacket and wore black jeans with black and white trainers. When Bella heard that voice she huffed. "AW SHE BROUGHT HER ROYAL POSSE."

"They're my friends, Jesse." She stated.

"Oh, nice ride. Did papa get it for you?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh my god, now I know what's going on. Bella, please we have so much to live for." Prompto started getting nervous. "We're all so young."

"Don't worry, it's safe I promise." She smiled.

"How is this safe, you crazy thing?" Wren asked.

"I wanna get out the car now." Prompto pouted.

"Are you ready?!" Ray asked them both as he stood on the side lines. He was holding 2 briefcases in his hands.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PRINCESS!" Jesse yelled from the top of his throat. But the Princess replied by revving up her car. Jesse cowered back in his seat when he heard the intimidating roar from her car and Gladio's eyebrows rose. He didn't think she would be…wild.

"On your marks!" Bella kissed her ring and then gripped onto the steering wheel. "Get set." The two drivers were revving up their cars. "GO!"

Both drivers pushed down on their acceleration and sped forward. It was too fast for the others to handle. Wren was holding the car for dear life, Prompto was screaming his head off and Ignis just stayed still as he felt his heart beat faster with fear and worry. Gladio on the other hand looked like he was having the time of his life.

Jesse's car sped up in front of hers as he took the lead and she growled at this. She switched gears again and her speed increased. But it wasn't enough for her to get ahead of him. Jesse had tried to turn a corner but his car couldn't make one full turn. It skidded a little and he growled at this. Bella noticed this in the distance and smirked. Wren noticed this and knew what the Princess had in mind.

"Bella no! You can't do it! It only exists in movies!" Her bodyguard yelled.

But the Princess disobeyed as she braced herself. What she did next shocked everyone but the Princess herself who had such confidence in her abilities. Bella drifted past the cocky taller man in such a quick yet smooth manner. As she did, she turned to Jesse with the smuggest smirk and squinted eyes.

"Where did you learn to drift?" The female bodyguard asked.

"I got it from my daddy." The royal replied and Wren's eyebrows rose as Gladio and Prompto's jaws dropped; she…just used a meme?

She continued driving at a fast speed and in the distance Ray was holding 2 briefcases in one hand. Ignis's fast beating heart was pounding quicker, she wasn't slowing down even though the finish line was so close.

"Wren, take the wheel." Bella commanded.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO YOU CRAZY BITCH?!" Wren's voice was uneven and loud.

"Wren, for everyone's safety, please?!" Ignis begged and Wren took held the wheel both hands as Bella undid her seatbelt.

"HOW IS ANY OF THIS SAFE? WH-WHAT BELLA NO PUT THAT BACK ON!" Her bodyguard was sweating with panic.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Ignis shouted but she didn't listen; hell she knew what she was doing.

The Princess reached over and quickly took the briefcases as she crossed the finishing line. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Bella placed the bags of money beside Wren's feet and put her seatbelt back on whilst taking the wheel.

The youngest person in the car continued to drive and they exited out into the tunnel again. She was still driving fast with Prompto holding onto Ignis for dear life, Ignis still in shock, Wren still holding onto the side of car and Gladio trying his best to contain his excitement.

"I think I just peed myself." Prompto squeaked.

"You're cleaning it up." Princess replied.

"I think I just shit myself." Wren rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh no, not in my new car!" Bella pouted.

"I just exploded…with excitement." Gladio smirked and Prompto jumped a little.

"C'mon dude!" The blonde's face twisted with disgust.

"Gladio, seriously?" Wren huffed.

"He's just excited leave him be." Bella giggled.

"Yeah, I'm just so excited." Gladio said. "That was something else. I didn't know you could drive this fast."

"She's STILL driving fast!" Ignis exclaimed.

"We're almost home Iggy, hold on tight." Bella smiled.

The car sped up a little bit more and they finally got onto the route back to the Citadel. Bella drove into the Citadel's entrance and the car came to a stop just behind the Regalia. Noctis was sitting on the steps outside and looked up from his phone to see they have arrived.

The doors opened and everyone got out. Wren fell onto her knees and was shaking from the speed, Prompto did the same but vomited, Ignis just covered his face and Gladio had a big grin on his face.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Noctis stood up and dusted his pants.

"It was awesome, Bella won!" The big man exclaimed.

"This is why I don't go driving with her anymore." The Prince said.

"Damn, what a Chocobo." Bella placed her hand on her hip.

"Cute? Of course." He smirked and Gladio and the Princess just squinted at him annoyed.

"Good one!" Wren stood up and Prompto held up his thumb but continued throwing up. "Please, Bella, don't have us in the car again when you're gonna race."

"They're too fainthearted. Bella, you can take me anytime." The Shield stated.

Gladio flashed a grin at the Princess and she smiled shyly whilst nodding with closed eyes and red cheeks. Wren noticed this and smirked and Ignis raised an eyebrow. Noctis on the other hand, placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and glared at his friend.

"Better not mean that as a date." The Prince warned him and Bella sighed at this; he was always so overprotective.

"It depends if the Princess wants it to be." Gladio smirked and Bella's cheeks turned bright pink as her green eyes widened.

"Alright, alright that's enough out of you. Let's go." The young Prince was pushing his bodyguard towards the direction of the car.

"That offer is still available, Princess!" Gladio exclaimed as he and the others got into the car. Bella just smiled and stared at him as if he was a dream.

"Stop flirting with my sister, she's not like those other girls you flirt with." Noctis pointed a finger at him.

"Gladio can get any girl." Prompto stated. "He's a ladykiller." After hearing this comment her eyes lowered and the smile on her face disappeared. Wren noticed this and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Well it is true." Gladiolus shrugged with a smug smirk on his face.

The dark haired bodyguard however knew this would hurt the Princess. She had a deadly glare with her eyebrows knotted together. She turned to Ignis and their gazes met. Her glare disappeared as she glanced at the sad Bella; Ignis always knew how to cheer her up.

"Well to be frank, the Princess isn't like any girl. She's one of a kind." The man in glasses stated and the Princess looked up at him. "Gladio's so called flirting skills wouldn't be effective. To win her heart, something special and genuine is required only for the Princess." A sweet genuine smile returned to her face at such a comment.

"Yeah, Specs is right. My Princess can't be fooled by any average flirting or seducing. She has standards and high ones at that." Wren wrapped her arm around the Princess's shoulder.

"You both are too much." The young woman blushed at this and shook her head whilst laughing. The young Princess ran towards her car and got into the passenger seat.

"Oh come on, you know it's true!" Wren grinned with a wink. She looked at Ignis who was smiling sweetly at her and her grin dropped. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she became extremely flustered; oh that sweet beautiful smile. She ran towards Bella's new car and got into the driver's seat with Ignis's eyes following her. She put on her seatbelt, started the car and drove off towards the gates. The boys noticed this and Noctis poked his shoulder.

"Hey, earth to lover boy." The Royal Advisor woke from his daydreaming.

"You totally love her, Iggy." Prompto stated.

"When are you going to spill the beans?" Gladio asked and Noctis made a face at the mention of the beans.

"Soon, I would like to take my time with it." The brunet answered.

"Time? Iggy, you've liked her for 10 years and loved her for 5." The blonde pointed out.

"Time is running out, what if tomorrow she meets some kinda chef?" The bodyguard asked.

"He's not like you big guy, he's not gonna ask out a girl he likes the minute he sees her." Gladio glared at the Prince when he made that comment. "Give him time guys. No need to rush things. Do it at your own pace. We'll help you." Noctis gave him the thumbs up and Ignis nodded.

"Thank you, Noctis."


End file.
